


Overcome

by Flairina



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Let's beat a dead horse, Overcome By Rage, Overcome With Rage, Sadstuck, Sober vs. Anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flairina/pseuds/Flairina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta gets found and killed by Gamzee before Equius even finds him. He is greeted by the sight of her body at his feet.</p><p>A confrontation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome

“N… Nepeta?”  


You stare disbelieving at the corpse lying at the highblood’s feet. A painted face with three deep gashes turns towards you.  


“well well, if it isn’t the horsefucker. I GUESS YOU MOTHERFUCKING FOUND ME.”  


“now… kneel.”  


He has killed your moirail.  


“I SAID KNEEL, MOTHERFUCKER!”  


Your vision turns red.  


\---  


The room is a mess. Impact craters decorate various parts of the room that your bodies were smashed into. You are crouched on the floor, sweat pouring off you like rain. You are completely exhausted, as is the highblood, who is engaged in a similar manner of breathlessness.  


Your gaze drifts to your moirail’s body, remarkably untouched in the middle of the room. The olive green puddle surrounding her is gradually growing larger…  


You summon the remnants of your strength and crawl towards her. Picking her up as gently as possible, you embrace her as best you can. Her blood begins running down your hands.  


A single tear drips down your cheek. You close your eyes.  


The highblood has recovered. He’s coming towards you, clubs in hand.  


You don’t stand up.  


\---  


In Paradox Space, the timeline will often follow the path of least resistance. Even in doomed timelines, events conspire to bring about similar events to those of the Alpha.  


Nothing has changed.  


It never will.


End file.
